Stara baśń: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział VIII
Nie opodal od brzegów jeziora Gopła, na kraju lasów, był dwór i zagroda Piastuna, którego też i Piastem przez skrócenie zwano. Do niej dążyli, opuściwszy o brzasku smutne grodzisko Miłoszowe, Wisz stary i młody Doman. Kilka już dni spędził starzec na koniu, a czuł się niemal więcej krzepkim, niż gdy doma na kamieniu u rzeki siadywał, z dala przypilnowując gospodarstwa. Ze wszystkich kmieciów okolicy tej Piastun był najmniej zamożnym, a najbardziej poważanym przez braci. Ród jego siedział na jednym miejscu od prastarych czasów, dziad i pradziad gospodarzyli w sąsiednich lasach, głównie pilnując barci leśnych i myślistwa. Mało co pola wydartego mieli, a te zasiewali tylko, aby im chleba , nie zabrakło. Było już w obyczaju ich, aby się zbytnio o dostatki nie troszczyć. Nie rosły też one w ich rękach. Znano tę ubogą, starą chatę naokół z gościnności słowiańskiej, dom stał otworem, wstępował do niego każdy jak do gospody, żywił się i brał w drogę, co mu było potrzeba. Dwór w zrąb zbudowany z całych drzew, mało co ociosanych, niski był i stary. Dach i ściany jego czerniały od dymu, podsienia były wąskie, słupki w nich z prosta rzezane. Sam Piastun, żona jego Rzepica, małe pacholę, synaczek, składały całą rodzinę. Czeladzi było sporo, a i ta niemal do niej się liczyć mogła, bo tak się z nią po staremu obchodzono, jakby do krwi i rodu należała. Tu jeszcze nowy obyczaj, który się od niemieckich krajów powoli wciskał, wcale był nie zajrzał. I dlatego może Piastuna szanowano a radzono się, że pod tą ubogą strzechą przechowywały się skrzętnie dawne podania: o ojców wierze, obyczaju i zwyczaju. Gęślarze i śpiewacy gościli tu często, a gdy który z nich się zjawił, wieczorami siadali kołem wszyscy, zimą około ogniska, w lecie koło lip starych w podwórzu, i słuchano ich a uczono od nich przeszłości. W obrzędach weselnych, przy postrzyżynach, na pogrzebach Piastun rej wodził, bo najlepiej wiedział: i jakie pieśni do której chwili przystały, i jaką ofiarę składać, i co gdzie czynić należało. W sądach też, jeśli się w mirze lub na opolu czasu pokoju trafiło zabójstwo, on prawo stare najlepiej wiedział, jak zastosować. A gdy on co rzekł, nie było już się co sprzeczać i sporzyć. Mały ten człek między bogatymi kmieciami więcej znaczył od najzamożniejszych. Szli z dala do Piastuna ludzie, a gdy go doma nie zastali, bo często w lesie barcie swe podpatrywał, czekali nań dzień i dwa, póki nie przyszedł i nie siadł ich słuchać, a miał ten zwyczaj, że mówił niewiele i niełatwo, że wyzywał wprzódy na słowa, myślał długo, ale gdy na ostatek wśród ogólnego milczenia rzekł swoje, tego potem nie odmienił. Ludzie o tym tak dobrze wiedzieli, że gdy ten wyrok zapadł, nie śmieli nic przeciw niemu powiedzieć. Poszanowanie to dla Piastuna, który choć w pobliżu grodu mieszkał, nigdy kneziowi nie dworował ani się do niego cisnął, zjednało mu na pańskim dworze nienawiść. Lecz nie tykano go, bo się wpływu jego na innych lękano. Ująć się też nie dawał niczym, a najmniej pochlebstwem, którego nie słuchał nawet. Nazywano go też hardym, a może i był nim w istocie, choć przeciwko małym nigdy się nim nie okazywał. Mąż był lat naówczas średnich, liczył ich sobie poza czterdzieści, wzrostu niewyniosłego, krzepki i na pozór niczym się nie odznaczający. Tylko w oczy mu spojrzawszy widzieć w nich było łatwo, że poza nimi rozum mieszkał spokojny a silny. Gdy inni naówczas ludzie dla samego obudzenia strachu zwykli byli gniewać się, miotać i więcej może okazywać złości a gniewu, niż go mieli w istocie, Piastun nie dawał się nikomu przywieść do namiętności. Surowy był, milczący, na oko chłodny i wytrzymały. Znano go jednak z tego, że gdy dla przykładu trzeba było użyć mocy i ukarać, spełniał bezlitośnie, co postanowił. Nosił się jak człek prosty i od parobka go niemal we dnie pracy rozpoznać było trudno; nie lubił błyskotek i jaskrawych drobnostek, za którymi inni przepadali, a nade wszystko nie znosił, by się co w stroju i domu zmieniało z obyczaju dawnego. Gdy inni miewali nieraz po kilka żon, bo zwyczaj tego nie bronił, Piastun żył z jedną, a żona u niego nie była w tej niewolniczej podległości trzymaną, co u innych. Godzili się też z sobą we wszystkim, tak że lepszego stadła ludzie nie znali. Pracowano tu od dnia do nocy, a on rzadko w domu siadywał, co jeśli się trafiało, znać, że około roli nie opodal dworu coś miał do czynienia. Gdy nazajutrz z południa zjawili się tu lasami przedarłszy, nie chcąc być postrzeżeni, Doman i Wisz znaleźli gospodarza właśnie z kobiałką na plecach na drodze do lasu i barci. Wstrzymali więc go na drodze, Wisz z konia zsiadł i pozdrowił. - My do was - rzekł. - Zawracajmyż do chaty - odparł Piastun. - Albo lepiej siądźmy gdzie pod drzewy, na uboczu, bo wasz dwór na oczach, ludzi w nim obcych często bywa wiele, a nam trzeba się naradzić po cichu... Piastun się popatrzał nań zdziwiony, nie przeciwiając się jednak, ręką wskazał bliską polankę w lesie, gdzie szopka była na siano, taka, jakie dawniej po słowiańskich krajach odrynami zwano. Stała ona teraz otworem i chruściane jej ściany półprzezroczyste dozwalały widzieć dokoła, gdyby się kto przybliżał. Wewnątrz para kłód sosnowych u wrót jakby umyślnie leżała, aby na nich przysiąść można. Konie puszczono na łączkę, aby się pasły, siedli pod dachem w odrynie, gdzie spieka nie dokuczała. Piast, nie mówiąc jeszcze słowa, kobiałkę, którą na plecach niósł, odkrył i dobywszy z niej chleb i ser położył je przed gośćmi, ale ci ich nie tknęli. Wisz tedy pierwszy mówić począł: - Siedzicie pod samym grodem i pod bokiem Chwostka - rzekł - wam więc dużo nie trzeba prawić o tym, co się u nas i z nami dzieje... Po tośmy do ciebie przyszli, aby się radzić... Wiec zwołać trzeba... Strzymał się Wisz, gospodarz słuchał milcząc, Doman gorętszy dodał: - Jeśli się zawczasu nie poradzi, wybiją nas do szczętu... musimy się bronić... Dawnym obyczajem nie co innego poczynać, tylko zwołać starszyznę... Stary wciąż słuchał jeszcze; więc Wisz szeroko mówić począł, jak to dawniej w mirach bywało, co się dziś działo, i jak z wojskowych dowódców kneziowie na niemiecki sposób panami się czynić chcieli, co cierpiano od rozrodzonych kneziątek... i jak na to ratunku skorego było potrzeba. Piastun mu dał mówić wcale nie przerywając; i on, i Doman szeroko wszystko wyłuszczyli, nareszcie zamilkli oczekując, co on powie. Piastun myślał głowę spuszczoną trzymając i odezwał się nareszcie: - Ja wam coś powiem o prastarych czasach... Słyszeliście to od ojców waszych, a ojcowie od ojców swych słyszeli... że nasza mowa ciągnęła się dawniej daleko za Łabę, nad Dunaj; za Dunajem, nad sine morze i na zachód aż do Gór Czarnych. Był to czas szczęśliwy, gdyśmy na niezmiernej przestrzeni byli sami jedni, a sąsiedzi w domu co robić mieli. Chodziliśmy naówczas bez mieczów, z gęślami, rolę uprawiali, w otwartych siedzieli chatach i gospodarzyli w mirach bez wszelkich kneziów... Dawne to czasy... Od morza przypadli jedni, od gór zaczęli napastować drudzy... z orężem w dłoni niewolniczy a karny lud... musieliśmy się bronić... Skończyło się szczęście nasze, śpiewanie i spokój... Zamorskich wodzów trzeba było wziąć, stołby murować, grodziska stroić i bić się... A stara swoboda zawsze się nam przypominała... kneź nam był wrogiem... i cóż? Ot, plemię nasze wyciskają powoli Niemcowie i wycisnęli już z sadyb dawnych, i pod nogami nam co dzień ziemi ubywa.. Zamilkł Piastun, a po chwili dodał: - Kneziów się zbędziemy, a Niemcy nam na kark wlezą... Wisz się poruszył. - Nie chcemy się ich zbywać - odrzekł - ale tego Chwosty tylko na innego zamienić... Wiecie, dobrze, iż on pierwszy z Niemcami trzyma... ród jego cały serce tam ciągnie... znajdziemy innego... Dosyć się naszej krwi ulało... Wiecu nam trzeba... Znowu pomilczał gospodarz. - Trzeba nam wiecu i trzeba zmiany - rzekł - ale i wiec niełatwy, i zmiana. Ciężką to sprawę poruszacie, jakbyście gołą rękę w ul wsadzili... Jedni na Chwostka płaczą, drudzy trzymają z nim... zgody nie będzie, tymczasem Niemiec języka dostanie i najedzie wówczas, gdy my się z sobą zajadać będziemy... Wiecu nam trzeba, ale zgodnego a takiego, jakie ongi bywały, gdy za ojców radzono... Zwołajcie wiec... Poczęli tedy obliczać, o ile we trzech mogli i umieli, kogo za sobą mógł mieć Chwostek, a kogo przeciw sobie, i okazało się, że niemała liczba stanąć mogła po stronie knezia, chociaż okrutnik był i dla nikogo serca nie miał. Rozmowa cicha przeciągnęła się do wieczora. Szli potem razem do chaty i zasiedli po wtóre przy ognisku. Tu zaledwie chleb rozłamali, gdy mały, krępy człeczyna z głową krótko ostrzyżoną, z oczyma kocimi, w obcisłej siermiężce zjawił się w progu... Zobaczywszy go, wnet zamilkli wszyscy. Był to znany kneziowski sługa, na nieustannych posyłkach spędzający całe życie. Obawiano się go na grodzie i w okolicy, bo podpatrywał, podpełznąć umiał, podsłuchać i donieść panu, co pochwycił. Oka jego nic nie uszło... Siadywał jak żbik na drzewach, gdy mu trzeba było nie widzialnym gdzie być, wszywał się w gałęzie, zakradał do lisich nor, zakopywał w stogach siana, przylegał w wiszarach i trzcinach... Dla małego wzrostu i lichej postaci Znoskiem go zwano. Zjawienie się jego gdziekolwiek bądź nic nigdy nie wróżyło dobrego. Złośliwa żmija nie wracała nigdy bez łupu na gród, a łupem były oskarżenia, które do ucha Chwostkowi nosił. Szeroka gęba z zębami białymi śmiała się w progu. Znosek stał i patrzał po izbie. Pozdrowił Piastuna i nic nie mówiąc, przysiadł na ławie przypatrując z wielką uwagą gościom... Milczenie panowało w izbie, tylko Rzepica, która się około ognia kręciła, a jako niewiasta więcej obawiała Znoska niż Piastun, podała mu kubek piwa... Obrzydły karzeł wziął go, dziwnie popatrzał na gospodarza i gości i po cichu rechotać począł, jakby sam sobie się śmiejąc. - Matko Rzepico - odezwał się głosem schrypłym Znosek - ty masz lepsze serce od innych. Przynajmniej zlitowaliście się nade mną, nad którym nikt się nie ulituje, którego wszyscy nienawidzą! A co ja winien? Co ja komu winien?... Albo to ja taki zły, jak mówią?... Oczu nikomu nie wyłupiłem... czarów nie rzucam na nikogo... służę każdemu... słucham wszystkich... Przecie nogami mnie kopią, plują na mnie... i każdy by mnie zgniótł, gdyby mógł... I śmiał się szkaradny Znosek popijając z kubka. - Skądże to wiesz, że ci ludzie tak źle życzą? - zapytał Piast. - Z oczów im to patrzy! oho! - mówił karzeł - ja mam psi węch, Piastunie. Pomilczawszy chwilę począł dalej: - Wiecie nowinę? - Cóż tam za nowina? - spytał gospodarz. Na grodzie u miłościwego pana gotuje się uczta wielka i radość wielka... Naprzykrzyło się nam wojować i swarzyć... Kneź chce się ze swymi pojednać... tego, co mu oczy wyłupiono, puszczą, aby sobie w świat szedł. Kto wie, a może mu oczy odrosną? Stryjów i bratanków zaprosi kneź do stołba i zgodę na wieki zapijemy! Słuchali wszyscy w milczeniu. - Powinniście się cieszyć z tego - mówił Znosek - potem wszyscy kneziowie jak się wezmą za ręce, to dopiero ład będzie u nas!... Teraz zbiorą się lada żupankowie i na gród się cisną, a pięściami nam grożą pod nos... bo wiedzą, że knezie z sobą się waśnią... Później już tego nie zobaczymy! Mrugnął bystro oczyma i rozśmiał się. Drudzy milczeli, gdy z podwórza głos się dał słyszeć. Wszyscy zwrócili głowy ku wnijściu. W progu stał człowiek siermięgą czarną odziany, w czapce czarnej, z kijem w ręku, oczyma jakby obłąkanymi patrzał we wnętrze chaty, liczył nimi tych, co w niej byli. Wzrok jego zatrzymał się na Znosku i usta, które miał otworzyć, zamknęły się. Nie powstawszy nawet nikogo zawrócił się od progu, odszedł i usiadł na przyzbie. - Ten mnie tylko zobaczył - rozśmiał się karzeł - i ochota mu od gościny i od mowy odpadła. To mówiąc dopił piwa, kubek postawił, wstał i stanąwszy pośrodku izby rzekł w boki się biorąc: - Wisz i Doman!! Wisz i Doman!... - Znacie mnie? - zapytał stary Wisz. - Ja?... naokół o dziesięć dni drogi znam wszystkich - rzekł Znosek - nawet psy podwórzowe po imieniu... a jak bym kmieciów znać nie miał?... Tamten, co z progu zszedł, to stary Ziemba... nieprawdaż? Nawet wiem, z czym przychodzi i co mu gębę zamknęło... Syn jego miał na grodzie przypadek... Sczepili się z Sławojem przy uczcie i pozarzynali... Potemeśmy go puścili na jezioro, żeby się otrzeźwił, ale wody się nadto opił i... zdechł... To mówiąc rozśmiał się Znosek, pokłonił, zawinął, skoczył i znikł. Po wyjściu jego długo cicho było w chacie, jakby się powrotu obawiano. Ziemba też siedzący na przyzbie nie wchodził; czekał pewnie, aż się niezdara oddali. Po dobrej chwili dopiero pokazał się w progu. Piastun, gdy próg przestąpił, podszedł go przywitać. Przyszedłem się wam opowiedzieć z sieroctwem moim - odezwał się stary. - Syna mi na grodzie ubito. Ciałośmy ledwie odzyskali, aby je poczestnie spalić na stosie... Mówcie, bracia dobrzy, ludzie my jesteśmy czy zwierzęta dzikie, które bez pomsty kłuć wolno?... Ręce założył i stał pogrążony. - Mam dwóch jeszcze synów - mówił po chwili - choć tych bym chciał całych uchować! Gdzie się z nimi skryć? Jak głowy ich osłonić?... Chwostek na mnie zawzięty... Wisz wstawszy z ławy przybliżył się do niego. - Bracie - rzekł - czas nam myśleć o sobie... siądź i radź... Przybył w ten sposób jeszcze jeden do szczupłego gronka, które się na wiec zgadzało. Do późnej nocy karmili się żalem i szeptali między sobą. Nazajutrz rano Doman i Wisz opuścili zagrodę Piastunową. Chociaż ludzi swoich zostawił stary u sąsiada, nadto mu pilno było powracać do domu, by nakładał dla nich drogi. W lesie rozstali się z Domanem i Wisz znanymi krótszymi przesmykami w puszczy puścił się wprost do swej zagrody. Drugiego dnia nad wieczór byt już u wrót, a psy radośnie skomląc witać pana wybiegły. W chacie świeciło jeszcze, stara Jaga, drzemiąc, z kądzielą siedziała przy łuczywie. Pokłoniła się mężowi do kolan, wedle obyczaju, Wisz na ławie siadł się rozzuwać, pytając o dom i chudobę. Nadszedł zbudzony syn starszy i opowiadał, co się pod niebytność ojca doma robiło i trafiło. Wilk porwał był owcę, a nie zdołano go zabić, choć pastwę mu odebrano. Była to wina pastuszków, którzy się oba pospali. Stary spokojnie wysłuchał syna, a gdy już chciał odchodzić, dał mu znak, aby się zatrzymał. Jaga z kądzielą wyniosła się do komory. - Ludek - rzekł Wisz po cichu do syna - postanowiono między nami, aby wici wysłać po mirze i na wiec zwołać starszyznę na dzień przed Kupałą, w horodyszcze na Żmijowym uroczysku. Ślij ty, jedź sam... czyń, jak chcesz, dajęć wolę, ale pośpiechu trzeba. - Pojadę sam - rzekł syn - wola wasza... kogo mam słać, komu zawierzyć, najlepiej sobie. Lecz głowę spuścił smutnie. Stary popatrzał nań i zadumał się także. - Co będzie, to będzie, jechać trzeba i zieloną wić nieść od dworu do dworu. Krótka, ponura rozmowa tajemnicza na tym się skończyła Nazajutrz, gdy się Wisz przebudził, już syna w domu nie było. Dni kilka upłynęło bez wieści, a życie zwykłym się trybem ciągnęło; w głębi tych lasów rzadki był gość i przechodzień. Wisz po dniu upalnym spoczywał za zagrodą pod dębami leżąc na ziemi psy mając przy sobie, gdy jeden z nich, podniósłszy się nagle, skoczył w stronę rzeki i wietrzyć coś począł niespokojny. Zwierza albo obcego człowieka pewnie by inaczej witał; zdumiał się stary widząc, jak psisko radośnie ogonem kręciło, jak gdyby znajomego czuło w pobliżu. Nikogo jednak widać jeszcze nie było, Zabiegłszy w łozy podwórzowy kilka razy szczeknął radośnie, jakby się łasił do kogo. Wisz podniósł się z ziemi, spojrzał i zobaczył ostrożnie gałęzie rozgartującego, tego, kogo się najmniej spodziewał, Sambora. Stał w zaroślach chłopak, jakby zbliżyć się nie śmiejąc, dopiero starego gospodarza ujrzawszy, szybko począł podchodzić ku niemu. Chmurnie brwi ściągnąwszy czekał nań Wisz.. - A tyś tu skąd? - jak?... Jakże wyrwałeś się z grodu? - zawołał, gdy Sambor już mu do nóg przypadł. - Musiałem, choćby życie ważąc - rzekł przybyły - musiałem przybyć z oznajmieniem... Nie chciałem, aby niespodzianie spadło nieszczęście na dwór wasz... - Nieszczęście? Co? - zapytał stary. - Już trzy dni temu, jak kneziowi doniesiono. Wisz objeżdża kmieci i na wiec ich zwołuje. - Kto doniósł? - Smerda z tym powrócił z łowów - odezwał się Sambor. - Chwostek się uniósł gniewem wielkim, zaklął, że każe wasz dwór w perzynę obrócić, a was, ojcze mój, na pierwszym obwiesić drzewie. Na was ma się wywrzeć cała złość jego... Ludziom i koniom kazano się sposobić... Słyszałem, gdy dawano te rozkazy, rzuciłem się co tchu wpław przez jezioro, aby wam oznajmić o tym. Dziś, jutro... każdej chwili tu być mogą. Wisz stał nie pokazując po sobie ani strachu, ni zwątpienia, myślał, co ma począć. Dwoje było tylko do wyboru: albo się bronić na zagrodzie, zwoławszy ludzi, którzy na ziemi jego siedzieli, lub z duszami i dobytkiem ciągnąć w lasy. Ostatnie niełatwym było, człowiek sam mógł się ukryć od pogoni,, trzody, kędy przeszły, zdradzały się i pójść w ślad za nimi mogła drużyna kneziowska. W lesie, choćby za zasiekami, tak się bronić było ciężko jak w zagrodzie. Na łaskę Chwostkowi się zdać... śmierć czekała i niewola. Stary nie lękał się o siebie, dawno mu było już tęskno do mogiły, do ojców... obawiał się i troszczył o córki i syny. Milcząc dał znak Samborowi, aby szedł za nim, i powlókł się ku zagrodzie. W drodze po kilkakroć stanął i zadumał się opuściwszy głowę. Doszli do wrót, gdy w nich spotkał się Wisz ze starszym synem co wici woził i właśnie z powrotem przybywał. Jego też już na drodze doszła była wieść o tym, co się na drodze u Gopła przysposabiało, zdał więc wici innemu i do ojca pośpieszył. Przytomność Sambora uwalniała go od przynoszenia złej wieści. - Dziś tu jeszcze nie będą pewnie - odezwał się stary do swoich - jest czas przez noc myśleć, co z sobą czynić, i do świtu się przysposobić. Zwołać parobków, zatrąbić na pastuchy... Sambor skoczy po ludzi na Rybaki i Bondarze... Kto oszczep dźwignie, niech przybywa. Żagiew zapaloną miasto wici wziąć... i... żywo... Zamiast strachu Wisz zdawał się pokrzepiony tą myślą, że jeszcze walczyć będzie i do otwartej stanie bójki. Parobcy i synowie, kto żył, rwali się do broni biegnąc po osadników. Niewiasty wszystkie wyszły z szop i chałup zawodząc żałośnie, ręce łamiąc i płacząc. Strach je ogarniał. Jęki te Wiszowi serce miękczyły, nakazał milczenie, ucichło wszystko... Dziwa stała na przedzie z Jagą. - Wy w las z dziećmi! - zawołał stary - tu nie jesteście potrzebne. W las ich prowadź, Dziwa. Wrócicie, gdy albo umarłych grzebać, lub pokaleczonych obwiązywać będzie trzeba. Znikły posłuszne niewiasty. W całym obejściu ruch powstał ogromny. Stary sam przewodził. W chacie Dziwa, najprzytomniejsza ze wszystkich, resztą niewiast rozporządzała, żywność zbierano gotując się do drogi. W tę stronę, od której napaść musiała przybywać, wyprawiono małego chłopca na podjezdku, aby dawał znać przodem, gdy o drużynie kneziowskiej zasłyszy. Noc wśród tych przygotowań nadchodziła szybko, a nawet do ziemi ucho przyłożywszy najmniejszego tętentu słychać nie było. Tymczasem spodziewano się ludzi z Rybaków i osad na posiłek. Dziwa z całym obozem niewieścim, z dziećmi i sługami gotowa była w las ruszyć na pierwsze skinienie i wieść o niebezpieczeństwie. Nikt tej nocy o śnie nie pomyślał, psy wyły niespokojnie. Na próżno starano się je uciszyć, przypadały na chwilę i wnet na nowo żałobne to zawodzenie, które za złą wróżbę uważano, rozpoczynały. Nad rankiem gromadka parobków ściągnęła z osad nad rzeką i z lasu - lud zdziczały i nędzny, nie wyglądający wojowniczo. Dzień robić się zaczynał, gdy chłopak wysłany na czaty, konia co tchu pędząc, nadbiegł wołając: - Jadą! Jadą!! Zsunąwszy się z konia padł dysząc na ziemię. W zagrodzie ruszyło się wszystko, stary swoich ludzi rozstawił tak, aby ich widać nie było ani przygotowań do obrony. Chata widziana z dala przybrała pozór swój codzienny, ale parobcy ukryci za tynami, po szopach, na ziemi leżący, gotowi byli skoczyć na pierwsze pana skinienie. Stary, żadnej broni nie wziąwszy, boso, w koszuli i na ramiona tylko narzuconej siermiędze, z odkrytą głowi u wrót stanął. Z dala już coś tętnieć zaczynało, rozeznać było można jadącą liczni konną gromadę, a wkrótce głosy, śmiechy jej i nawoływania. Około zagrody cisza panowała, bocian tylko klekotał na gnieździe gospodarząc, jakby i on chciał oznajmić o jakimś niebezpieczeństwie. Nagle z zarośli ukazała się czapka smerdy i dzidy kilku jezdnych tuż za nim. Spodziewano się znać zastać zagrodę nie przygotowani i byli bardzo wesołej myśli. Tom 01 Rozdział 08